


Words that changed my life

by Natsu



Category: Free!
Genre: Angel!Makoto, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, True Mates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa descubre unas cicatrices en la espalda de Makoto y le pregunta cómo se las hizo, Makoto les miente. Haruka no le cree y por eso cuando están a punto de ir por caminos distintos a sus casas, lo detiene para que le explique la verdad. Aunque eso conlleve decir quién es en realidad Tachibana Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words that changed my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deliciest.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deliciest.tumblr.com).



> Nada de Free! me pertenece.
> 
>  
> 
> Deliciest espero que te guste, lo hice con amor. Gracias por compartir tus MakoHaru.

Ese día hacía demasiado calor. Y solo faltaban tres horas para que terminaran las clases y después podría nadar todo lo que quería. Haru ya podía sentir la frescura del agua, rodeándolo. Lazó un suspiro y su amigo, Makoto, lo miró y entendió su aburrimiento, la clase de Historia no era de las más preferidas de ambos. Las horas que quedaban serían las más largas.

***

Ni bien pisaron los vestuarios para dejar la mochila con libros y cuadernos, Haru se desvistió más rápido de lo que lo había hecho jamás. Era viernes (¡por fin!) y las horas dentro de esa aula no se habían hecho para nada cortas, lo único que se podía rescatar de ese día era el almuerzo con Nagisa y Rei.

Makoto lo miró y soltó una risita, _típico de Haru-chan_. Nagisa y Rei charlaban animadamente mientras el rubio reía. Se veían tan bien juntos. Makoto recordó el momento en que los encontró en los vestuarios besándose, unos días antes de la Navidad. Había ido a buscar unos papeles del club y cuando entró los vio sentados en el piso, besándose. Inmediatamente cerró la puerta mientras Rei, balbuceando, intentaba explicarle que Makoto-senpai no es lo que parece y Nagisa se sonrojaba. Cuando ambos chicos salieron del vestuario, su senpai estaba sentado con la cara roja.

Al otro día ambos chicos de segundo se acercaron a sus amigos Haruka y Makoto y le explicaron que hacía solo un par de semanas que habían comenzado a salir. A Nanase no le sorprendió para nada, es más, dijo con su tono suave y calmado, lo sorprendente sería que _no_ salieran. Nagisa rio ante lo dicho por su amigo y Ryugazaki suspiró aliviado. Y luego ambos miraron a su capitán. Éste se disculpó haberlos interrumpido pero el de lentes se disculpó por no haberles dicho desde el comienzo.

Ahora ambos se dirigían a la piscina, Rei diciéndole a su novio que no corriera o podría caerse. Mako sonrió levemente y los acompañó. Ese día cada uno nadaría su estilo y luego se concentrarían en los pasajes del relevo.

-Ay el agua está calentita-soltó Nagisa mientras se enjugaban en las duchas que había a un costado de la piscina. Ryugazaki asintió.

-Hoy fue un buen día para entrenar.

Makoto se dio media vuelta para buscar su toalla y de repente se hizo el silencio. Nagisa se había callado, siguiéndole Rei, quien lo miró extrañado. Haruka miró a sus amigos y vio el cómo el rubio miraba la ancha espalda del capitán.

-Mako-chan…¿qué es eso que tienes en la espalda?

-¿Qué?

Nagisa se acercó y levantó sus delgadas manos para delinear unas extrañas cicatrices que le recorrían la espalda desde los omoplatos hasta casi la cintura. El castaño se estremeció ante el contacto en e _sa_ zona.

_Oh no_.

-Makoto-dijo Haruka. Era verdad, nunca se había detenido a mirar la espalda de su amigo, pero sí, Nagisa tenía razón. Había dos cicatrices en su espalda.

-Ah...Ahh-¿y ahora qué decía?-.No son nada. En serio-dijo ante la mirada de su amigo de ojos azules.

-¿Has ido a un doctor para que las vea, Mako-chan? En serio, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

No podía mentirles, no cuando parecía que Nagisa estuviera a punto de llorar al ver las enormes cicatrices que ocupaban su espalda y Rei lo miraba preocupado. Ni hablar de la mirada de su amigo. Nunca había visto esa mirada; Haruka fruncía el ceño, preguntándose por qué nunca había visto eso en su amigo. Mako suspiró, tendría que inventarse algo, urgentemente.

-No es nada. Este…cuando era un poco más chico estaba jugando con Ran y Ren y sin querer choqué de espaldas…contra una ventana de vidrio. Sí, eso pasó. Hace mucho.

-Oh, Mako-chan. Eres un hermano mayor excelente pero deberías tener más cuidado. Ojalá mis hermanas…-pero Makoto no pudo seguir escuchando a su amigo al ver la mirada de Haruka, que le decía que no le creía nada y que luego tendría que decirle la verdad. Rápidamente se dirigió a los vestuarios, no podía soportar el haberles mentido.

 

Cuando llegaron a esa parte de las escaleras en donde debían separarse, Nanase tomó bruscamente el brazo de su amigo. Ahora que ambos estaban solos, escucharía la _verdad_ de cómo Makoto se había hecho las cicatrices.

Cuando el castaño vio esa mirada, supo que no tendría escapatoria; así que suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-En mi casa están Ran y Ren y se va a hacer un poco difícil charlar. ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?- Haruka asintió y siguió caminando, sabiendo que su amigo lo seguía.

 

Se acomodó en el living mientras su amigo preparaba un poco de té (y caballa, probablemente). Cruzó sus piernas, nervioso. Al rato, Haruka entró y se sentó a su lado. Había llegado la hora.

El de ojos azules no preguntó ni dijo nada, dejando que su amigo se preparara para el momento.

-Mi familia…mi mamá en realidad, es una _nefilim_ , mitad ángel y mitad humana. Su padre (mi abuelo) era un ángel y tuvieron a mi mamá. Por lo que Ran, Ren y yo somos--

-Ángeles-lo cortó Haruka. Makoto asintió.

-No completamente. Sería algo así como un cuarto de ángel.

-Y tus cicatrices…no son cicatrices, ¿no?

-No-negó con la cabeza-. Son mis alas, ocultas. Al parecer, cuando un nefilim o cuarto de ángel (no tengo ni idea del nombre que recibimos personas como yo) llega a la adolescencia humana, alrededor de los catorce años, comienza a desarrollar sus alas. Y eso implica aprender a volar, controlarlas y ocultarlas y estar preparados para lo que nos va a tocar.

-¿”Nos va a tocar”?

-Sí…bueno, en realidad mamá solo me contó un poquito de lo que me va a ir pasando. Al parecer, cuando un ángel se enamora es para siempre. Como los pingüinos, que están para siempre con su pareja-soltó una risita-.Ocurre lo mismo. Y cuando lo descubrí no sabía qué hacer; le pregunté a mamá y se rio (¿puedes creerlo?). Me dijo que era normal y más en la etapa por la que estoy pasando.

¿Descubrí? ¿Acaso eso quería decir que a Makoto ya le gustaba una persona? ¿Y que si era correspondido pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntas? El resto de sus vidas, ¿Makoto era inmortal? Pero más importante aún, ¿quién era esa persona especial, la que le gustaba a Makoto? Pensar en todo eso, en toda la información recibida (que no era mucho, ya que Makoto sabía solo un poquito más) lo había mareado, tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza. El castaño, al ver la reacción de su amigo, puso una mano en su hombro.

-Haru…Haru ¿estás bien?-asintió levemente-.Espera, te voy a traer un vaso de agua.

Makoto se levantó y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua; sabía que todo era mucho información (y eso que no le había contado todo) pero cuando vio cómo Haruka lo tomaba de su brazo suavemente su corazón se aceleró (Nanase no sabía lo que causaba en Makoto con solo mirarlo y estar a su lado) y con ese suave pero firme toque supo que su amigo no había creído su mentira. No podía seguir mintiéndole, no a él.

Cuando regresó, Haru tomó el vaso y lo bebió.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó el castaño.

-Sí, gra…gracias. Aunque aún no entiendo por qué tenías cicatrices.

-Yo tampoco, créeme. Pero por ahora fue demasiada información, así que es mejor que descanses. Vamos.

Makoto lo tomó suavemente de los brazos y lo ayudó a levantarse. Ambos se dirigieron al baño para refrescarlo un poco y luego se dirigieron a la habitación del morocho.

-Nos vemos mañana, Haru-chan. Descansa por favor.

 

Al día siguiente, cuando Makoto fue a buscar a su amigo y no lo encontró en la bañera, supo que la información lo había dejado algo… ¿preocupado? ¿triste? ¿sorprendido?.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación y cuando no escuchó respuesta, entró igualmente. En la cama había un bultito, cubierto con las sábanas. Se acercó y colocó una mano sobre lo que creía era la cintura de Nanase y comenzó a mecerlo lentamente.

-Haru. Haru, vamos despierta.

Haru gruñó y dio media vuelta para enfrentar a su amigo. Lentamente abrió los ojos, mostrando un azul todavía nublado por el sueño. Se frotó los ojos y cubrió su boca para tapar el bostezo. Se había dormido muy tarde porque la idea de Makoto enamorado de otra persona daba vueltas y vueltas por su cabeza.

Ahora que ya estaba despierto, Tachibana abandonó la habitación para dejar que su amigo se acomodara tranquilo mientras él preparaba el desayuno (caballa, por supuesto). Cuando Haru bajó todo ya estaba preparado. El castaño se giró para mirarlo y vio unas ojeras profundas bajo los ojos azules de su amigo. Seguramente no pudo dormir mucho, se dijo.

De camino a la escuela Makoto hizo todo lo posible (hablar, como siempre) para aliviar un poco la tensión de su amigo y tratarlo como si fuera un día cualquiera y volver a la normalidad. En las clases, Nanase miraba por la ventana. En el almuerzo Nagisa no hizo preguntas con respecto a sus _cicatrices_ pero Rei todavía lo miraba raro, como si esperara que en algún momento Makoto comenzara a hablar y les contara la verdad. No podía soportar mentirles pero si recién había podido hablar con Haruka y contarle todo, todavía no se sentía preparado para contarles a ellos. Pero lo haría pronto, cuando supiera ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía por Nanase.

Ese era el problema en sí. Había descubierto (no hacía mucho) que le gustaba su amigo, que estaba _enamorado_ de Nanase Haruka.

La noche anterior, mientras le explicaba a su amigo lo del amor y que esa pareja iba a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos (porque en el momento en que un nefilim-o cuarto de ángel, como Mako- se declaraba, le había explicado su madre, se creaba como un lazo entre la pareja. Un lazo irrompible) sintió como si ese lazo se estuviera creando, poco a poco. Lo que hizo acelerar su corazón. Por la noche se preguntó si su amigo también había sentido lo mismo.

Quería hablar con su madre, que le explicara cómo lidiar con todo eso pero primero debía aclarar sus sentimientos y ordenar su cabeza.

Y ahí, viéndolo sentado a su lado comiendo lentamente su arroz con caballa, supo que ese mismo día se declararía. Si Haru no sentía lo mismo…bueno, solo esperaba que pudieran seguir siendo amigos porque la amistad que tenían era sumamente importante para Tachibana.

 

La práctica fue como siempre. Los dos (principalmente Haruka, quien intentaba ocultar su preocupación) trataban de actuar normal, intentando no aparentar nada raro frente a los ojos de Nagisa y Rei, quienes parecían que por momentos estaban en su propia burbuja de amor.

De regreso a casa, luego de despedir a la parejita en la estación de trenes, Makoto le pidió a su amigo si podían ir a su casa para poder hablar. Al llegar, Nanase le preguntó si quería algo para tomar o comer, Tachibana negó.

-¿Le preguntaste a tu mamá por qué aparecieron las cicatrices? Hoy ya no las tenías.

-Sí, cuando llegué a casa y le conté me pidió que se las mostrara y se estaban desvaneciendo, se notaban muy poco. Por lo que pudo ver, cree que mis alas han intentado aparecer, hacerse visibles, pero como eso lo controlo yo simplemente quedaron ahí. Fueron una leve marca de que están.

Nanase asintió, comprendiendo. Mako se aclaró la garganta, era el momento.

-Ayer-comenzó- mientras te explicaba lo de la…pareja para toda la vida, hay algo que no te conté. Cuando un ángel está frente a esa persona que _ama_ , si es correspondido (pero sin saberlo aún) se crea un lazo, entre las dos personas y es irrompible. Y mientras te contaba quién soy, Haru, sentí que este lazo se creaba, entre nosotros. Es como si…mi corazón quisiera conectarse con tu corazón. No sé si me explico, pero…es de la forma en que me lo explicaron.

Alto. Un momento, por favor, Nanase Haruka tenía que respirar. Acaso…¿acaso Tachibana Makoto había dicho que le gustaba? ¿Él le gustaba a Makoto? Y lo del hilo, ¿era verdad o una metáfora para hacer las cosas más simples?

-¿Haru?- Nanase levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los verdes. No mentía, Makoto no mentía. Lo podía ver en el brillo de su mirada, en la forma en la que intentaba analizar lo que Haruka estaba pensando, en su mirada de preocupación.

Y por un momento creyó ver cómo un hilo rojo salía del pecho de Makoto (justo de ese lugar en donde estaba su corazón) y se extendía hasta llegar a su pecho y cuando lo tocó, brilló intensamente, se tensó y luego desapareció.

-Makoto… ¿sentiste eso?-el morocho asintió, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando el lugar en donde segundos atrás se había formado el hilo.- ¿Eso fue…el hilo?- _Sí_ \- Mako.

Y Makoto se lanzó contra Haruka, abrazándolo por la cintura, estrechándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Reía, feliz, porque sí, eso que habían sentido era el hilo. Haruka correspondía sus sentimientos. Y sintió como, casi con miedo, Haruka subía sus brazos y lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Se alejó lo justo como poder ver su rostro y cerró la distancia que separaba sus bocas, juntándolas. Y… _oh, por favor_ que bien se sentía besarlo. La calidez de la boca de Nanase era sumamente impresionante y acogedora y hacía que no quisiera separarse más. El morocho subió un poco sus manos para enredar sus dedos en el suave cabello de Makoto y acariciar esa zona de la nuca. Makoto estaba impresionado de la suavidad con la que Haruka hacía todo. Giró su rostro para besar desde otro ángulo, succionando y acariciando su labio inferior. Y dejó que Haruka hiciera lo mismo mientras él acariciaba sus costados por sobre la tela de la camisa del uniforme. Sentía cómo acariciaba sus labios, lentamente, para luego encerrar el labio inferior de Makoto y morderlo. Ante esto, Tachiabana soltó un gemido sordo.

Al separarse la respiración de ambos estaba agitada. Mako juntó sus frentes y cerró sus ojos, mientras sentía a Haruka con todo su cuerpo. Sentía su respiración contra su boca (debido a la diferencia de estaturas), sentía como sus brazos rodeaban sus hombros y sus manos encerraban mechones de cabello, sentía su pecho chochar con el suyo cada vez que subía y bajaba. ¿Eso se sentía estar unido a una persona? Abrió sus ojos para ver que en los de Haruka se estaban formando lágrimas.

-¿Haru? ¿Qué pasa?

El otro negó con la cabeza mientras las gotas recorrían sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Te quiero. Mako, te quiero.

 

Mientras preparaban la cena (Haruka cocinaba, Makoto tenía prohibido tocar un cuchillo), Tachibana se acercó por detrás del morocho y lo abrazó, depositando un beso corto sobre una mejilla. Para Makoto era imposible separarse de Haruka, mucho más complicado era dejar de besarlo.

-Estoy cocinando con fuego, cuidado.

-Perdón-beso en un cachete-.Mañana-beso en el otro-vamos -beso en el cuello, detrás de la oreja-a -otro en la otra oreja-hablar -otro en la parte baja de la nuca- con mamá. Tengo que explicarle que encontré al amor de mí vida- literalmente.

Haruka se sonrojó y se dio media vuelta, enfrentándolo. Colocó sus manos en los pectorales de su ~~amigo~~ novio para sostenerse y se puso en puntitas de pie para alcanzar su boca y besarlo tiernamente.

-Está bien. Y creo que después deberías contarles a Nagisa y Rei. Esa misma noche en la que Nagisa descubrió tus cicatrices me llamó, sonaba preocupado.

-Si…pero ¿cómo crees que van a reaccionar?

-No creo que lo tomen mal, quiero decir, eres un _ángel_. Pero vas a estar bien porque ahora me tienes a mí. Y vamos a charlarlo. _Juntos_.

Haruka tenía razón. Ahora estaban juntos, para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaro por las dudas, pero este fic no tiene ninguna relación con la religión (cualquiera de ellas).  
> Deliciest, no nos conocemos personalmente pero eso no es necesario para tenerte como modelo a seguir. Amo tus MakoHarus, son perfectos. Y espero algún día ser de igual de talentosa. Lo hice con cariño y como un agradecimiento. Espero te haya gustado.  
> Esta idea surgió cuando vi por Tumblr. un comic de Makoto con unas alitas de papel pegadas en la espalda y me pareció lo más tierno y perfecto para este chico. Porque Tachibana Makoto es un ángel. Espero que les haya gustado y que comenten con lo que piensan. Todo es aceptado (menos cualquier tipo de insultos y esas cosas). Saludos.


End file.
